Drop rate/Gift of the Traveler
Note If you add your drops/gifts to this chart, please also update the totals and percentages at the bottom. However, if you do not know how to calculate these, simply enter your drops/gifts as to avoid miscalculations and confusion. Thank you. Key Merc = Mercantile Summoning Stones Myst Ton = Mysterious Tonics Myst SS = Mysterious Summoning Stones Cott Ton = Cottontail Tonics Bott Rock = Bottle Rockets Keg = Keg of Aged Hunter's Ale Honey = Honeycombs Jar = Jars of Honey Cham Pop = Champagne Poppers Green Candy = Green Rock Candies Blue Candy = Blue Rock Candies Red Candy = Red Rock Candies Aged Ale = Aged Hunter's Ales Spark = Sparklers Disco = Disco Balls Moss Egg = Moss Spider Egg Walk Stick = Traveler's Walking Stick Vamp DS = Vampiric Dragon Sword Mini Gwen = Miniature Gwen Doll Mini Yak = Miniature Professor Yakkington Mini Brown = Miniature Brown Rabbit Crate = Crates of Fireworks Ever Cott = Everlasting Cottontail Tonic BoStaff = Traveler's Bo Staff InscRazor = Ascalon Razor InscIDS = Icy Dragon Sword HuntAle = Hunter's Ales Raw Data Observed Rates - Summary Table last updated by Yamagawa 03:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Notes: *Estimated drop rates reported on this table may not precisely match the average of the rates reported in the first table. This is because the rate from each sample is averaged together, and as the samples are of different sizes, the average of the samples and the average of all packages will not match exactly. This is normal. *The +/- value represents the confidence interval, or how much the actual drop rate may vary from the estimated rate. Eg: If Mysterious Tonics have a drop rate of 14.24% and a +/- interval of 2.95%, the the actual drop rate is expected to be between 11.29% and 17.19% *The confidence interval is calculated using a 95% confidence level, which means that 1 in 20 actual rates will fall outside the interval. There are 27 total items in the table. *The drop rates for low rate items may not be as accurate as the confidence span indicates until such items are reported in multiple drops ( >5). This is because low drop rates can have high variability in large samples (eg: A 0.5% drop rate can be expected to drop between 3 and 7 items after 1000 samples a full 50% of the time (placing the measured rate as anywhere between 0.3% and 0.7%) and 95% of the time it would produce between 1 and 9 drops. To Be Reviewed Any faulty data rows (i.e. those where the sum of each item isn't the same as the value in the first column) go in here. If the authors of these rows could please review their entries and correct them if possible. Feel free to reinsert them above and delete them here if you've done so. Oh, and please don't delete the table header and the above statement anymore, even if the table is empty. Saves us from doing it all over again whenever there's a faulty row. Thanks :) Gift of the Traveler